


Q and Emily get sick (or How Alec met Q's twin sister)

by julietRichan



Series: TheAdventuresoftheStarkTwins [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, James Bond actually cares for others, James Bond is nice, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietRichan/pseuds/julietRichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is sick. So is Emily. James needs help, but he can't ask anyone. Along comes Alec Trevelyan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this doesn't have a lot of Alec in it. But he'll be popping up more often later in the series.

James saunters into Q-branch. His mission went according to plan and he didn’t lose or damage a single piece of equipment. Q was going to be happy… perhaps James could convince him to take a quick ‘break’ afterwards.

“007, welcome back.” R greets him.

“R. Where’s Q?” James sets his gun and radio in the silver tray used for returning equipment.

R inspects the gun with a critical eye, “He called in sick last night. Sounded something awful too.”

James straightens, “Thank you for telling me.” He turns on his heel and walks out. Once he is far enough away from anyone who could hear, James pulls out his phone and dials a memorized number.

 _Commander Bond._ JARVIS greets him.

“JARVIS, what’s the status Q and Em?”

_Both are suffering from severe fevers, it is possible Master Zac contracted the flu and passed it onto Miss Em while she was taking care of him. Luckily Miss Em has a tougher immune system than Master Zac, she does not have any signs of a flu._

“I’m coming over.”

_Understood Commander._

James hangs up and rushes out of the building. Q and Em were down, someone had to care for them.

He parks in the driveway of the large ivy covered brick house that is Q’s home. JARVIS lets him in, disabling the alarms as James walks through the door.

_Master Zac is in his room, Miss Em has taken the couch as she 'does not enjoy making the place where she sleeps smell like death’._

“Thank you JARVIS.” James checks on Emily first. She is sleeping on her stomach, her limbs hanging off the couch. He drapes a light soft blanket over her sprawled form, fills a cup with water and sets it, along with some pills he found in the medicine cabinet, on the coffee table next to her purple and black glasses. _Poor girl, too tired to even put on her contacts._ James softly kisses the back of Emily’s head before heading up to check on Q.

Q is in an even worse state than his twin. Curled up, his face grimacing in pain, Q is covered in sweat. “Oh Q.” James manipulates the younger man’s body, picking him up. He takes him to the bathroom where he strips Q of his damp clothes and starts a cool bath. Gently, James washes the sick boy, taking his time to wash Q’s hair. He massages his scalp in soothing motions, rubbing Q’s back when he starts to wake up. Once Q is clean and in pajamas, he carries him downstairs to the guest bedroom. He would be able to watch over the siblings better if they are on the same floor.

With both the siblings sleeping, and after getting JARVIS’ word the AI would alert him to any change, James returns to Q’s room to change the sheets. He is just throwing them into the dryer when his phone goes off.

“Bond here.”

 _“James? Where are you?”_ Alec’s voice comes through.

“I’m with Q.”

_“Q’s not at Q-branch, he’s sick.”_

James growls, “I know Alec, that’s why I’m with him.”

 _“Oh… want me to come over?”_ Alec asks, slightly dejected sounding.

“I’m not sure how well he would take to having two double-OHs know his address.”

_“He lets you stay over!”_

“The only reason I first entered his home was because I was partially out of it and needed medical attention.” James sighs, “Fine, come over. I could use the help. Just… don’t tell anyone what you see here or where here is. Okay?”

_“How long have you known me mate? Come on, I can keep a secret. Give me the address.”_

James quickly rambles out the address before hanging up. “JARVIS?”

_Yes Commander Bond?_

“My friend Alec Trevelyan is coming over. Can you add him to the list of accepted visitors?”

_Yes, Master Zac gave you administrative access to the list. You can add or take off any visitors you wish. Though, might I point out you ask the Terror Twins before taking anyone off?_

“Don’t worry, I will.” James lets a smile slip out from his usual mask. Q trusted him enough for administrative access. Q _trusted_ him. Another thought comes to mind, “JARVIS, why do you call Q and Em the Terror Twins?”

_I suggest you ask them for that story._

“Alright, thank you.”

_It is no problem Commander Bond._

James wanders around the house for a bit. He cased the place before, back when he was following the Quartermaster, and he has wandered the house when he couldn’t sleep on the nights he stayed over. But now he just admires the style the house is decorated in. For having two technophiles in the house, there is only a few rooms with lots of technology. Q’s room has a whole three monitor setup in the corner, Emily’s room has holographic screens and a whiteboard that covers half a wall, and the basement is a miniature Q-branch, but that’s it. The house is decorated in both modern (the kitchen and living room) and antique (the library and office) styles, with a combination of the two in the sitting room.

Alec knocks on the door, and James answers it.

“Hey mate. Could have told me the little boffin lived in such a high neighborhood.”

“James?” Emily stumbles into the hallway, clutching the blanket around her slim shoulders. “Was’ goin’ on?”

“Emily, this is Alec. Alec, Q’s sister Emily.”

“Uh, hi.” Alec gives a small wave. Emily grunts a hello before returning to her spot on the couch. Alec turns to James, “A sister? Q has a sister?”

“Twin.”

“What?”

“Q and Emily. They are twins. Emily is older, by twelve minutes.”

Alec narrows his eyes, “How long have you known?”

“Since she stitched me up four months ago.”

It takes a few moments, but Alec nods. “So, they both sick?”

James nods, leading Alec further into the house, “JARVIS says Q must have picked up the flu, most likely while he was on the tube, and then gave Emily her fever.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“Watch over Emily? She’s less self-reliant than Q, but she has a tendency to forget to eat. Food is in the kitchen.” James gestures in the direction of the kitchen, “I’m going to take Q back upstairs to his room. If you need anything just ask JARVIS.”

Alec nods then shakes his head, “Wait, who’s Jarvis?”

 _I am Agent Trevelyan._ JARVIS states.

Alec jumps, whipping his head around. James laughs, “I had the same reaction. JARVIS is an AI created to watch over the twins.”

“Got it.”

“Good. I’ll be with Q if you need anything.” James trots off to the guest bedroom.

 

~ ST ~

 

Alec often liked to joke that nothing could ever surprise him. He’d seen it all, both in the Navy and with MI6. But this… this surprised him alright.

He moves to stand by the couch, looking down at the girl lying there. She really is Q’s twin.

“You gonna watch me all day?” A soft, American, voice enquires.

Alec smirks, “Possible. Does that bother you?”

The girl – Emily – shrugs, not opening her eyes, “Not particularly. But you might as well make yourself comfortable and sit.” Alec picks up Emily’s feet and sits on the couch. She huffs, “You know I meant on a chair or something other than where I’m sleeping.”

“I know. And you’re not sleeping.”

“Fair point.” Emily shifts until she is comfortable, pulling the blanket up over her shoulders.

Alec takes a breath after the silence has stretched on for a few minutes, “Why do you have-?”

“An American accent while my brother is obviously British?” Emily cuts in, a small smile on her lips. “I was raised in America. One of my mothers is British, and lives here in London, so I am a citizen by birth.”

Alec hums, “Are you warm enough?” Emily nods. “Let me know if you need anything.”

“Food?” Emily asks sleepily. “I forget to eat and James doesn’t like that. Wake me up to eat, kay?”

“Alright.” Alec shakes his head, yup they are definitely twins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just couldn't leave it like that! Here's some more fluff and a bit of Alec/Emily.
> 
> AN - 3/25 Aria kindly pointed that Dayquil doesn't exist in the UK (how odd!) and gave me the equivalent of such a wonderful medicine. Thank you! Any and all constructive criticism is welcomed.

Emily wakes after an hour has passed. Blinking away her sleepiness, she clumsily searches for her glasses.

“Here.” A deep voice says. A tanned hand holding her dark purple and black gasses appears in her sight range.

“Uh, thanks.” Emily slips them on. She looks up to see a tall man in a suit standing just above her. He has green eyes, not as dark as her or her brother’s – more of a spring green rather than emerald – and dirty blond hair that goes just past his ears. He is tan and obviously ripped. “Who are you?” She mumbles.

“Alec, Alec Trevelyan. James’ friend.”

Emily hums, “Pleasure. Did he ask you to watch over me?”

“Yup.” Alec smirks, his eyes full of mirth. It’s a good look for him.

Sighing, Emily forces herself up. Only to come crashing down again as the world tilts dangerously.

“Careful.” Alec rushes forward. His strong hands grip her shoulders gently, “You still have a slight fever. Don’t push yourself.”

Emily snorts, “Hypocrite.” Alec raises an eyebrow. “You’re a double-OH. I’ve seen the state James comes back in, I’m guessing you are no different.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to push yourself as well.” Alec growls.

“I know.” Emily smiles, “Mind helping me up?” Alec nods and places his right hand between her shoulder blades. “How do you feel about take out?” She asks once she is sitting upright.

Alec chuckles, “That’s the only food you’ll be getting if you’re not making it yourself. James says I can’t cook worth a damn and I burn just about everything.”

Emily laughs, “I’m sure you could make sandwiches if you really applied yourself.” Alec gives her an incredulous look. “Fine, fine.” She reigns in her laughter. More seriously she asks, “Can we have pizza?”

“Sounds fine. I know a good place that delivers. What do you want on it?” He stands, pulling out his phone.

“Sausage and mushroom please.”

“Alright.” Alec talks on the phone for a minute, ordering two pizzas. A sausage and mushroom for Emily and him, and a peperoni and olive for James and Q. “Should be here in half an hour.”

Emily nods. “Want to watch a movie with me?” She bites her lower lip, a habit from her brother.

“Sure.” Alec shrugs, “You wanna pick the movie?”

“JARVIS, please put the first Harry Potter on please.”

 _Right away Miss Em._ The tv turns on and Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone begins playing.

“Harry Potter? Really?” Alec shakes his head, sitting down by Emily.

“Have you seen it already?” Emily gives in and snuggles closer to Alec. He doesn’t seem to mind, just pulls the blanket over her shoulders.

“Just the first three.”

“Oh. Well it’s sorta tradition for when I get sick. I eat pizza and watch Harry Potter.”

“Sounds fun.” Alec hums.

“Yeah, it is.”

 

~ ST ~

 

James watches over Q as he sleeps. He had thrown up three times in the last two hours. His fever is still high, but not as frighteningly high as it had been when James had first arrived. After a few hours, Q stirs.

“’ames?” Q groans.

“Hey.” James rubs his back, “How are you?”

“Sore.”

“You have the flu.”

“Oh.” Q curls closer to James.

“Do you think you could take some medicine?” Q nods. “Here,” He hands him a small cup of syrup. “Benylin.” Q makes a face as he drinks the sticky sweet medicine. “Water?” Q nods again. James helps Q drink some water before he returns the glass to the bedside table. He pulls Q closer into his side, “Alec is here, I hope you don’t mind. Kinda hard to watch over both you and your sister.”

“’so kay.” Q whispers.

“He’s watching over Emily right now, so you have me all to yourself.” James jokes. Q manages a weak laugh. “Would you like to sleep some more?” Q shakes his head. “Alright. How about we see what the others are doing downstairs? Alec can watch you while I see about food.” He helps Q stand, wrapping one arm around his thin waist. Together they walk down the stairs and into the living room.

“’arry Potter.” Q smiles weakly.

Alec turns his head, doing his best not to disturb Emily, who has fallen asleep on his shoulder, “Hello Q.”

“Mind watching him for a moment? I need to get food into him.” Alec nods and James helps Q to the couch, where he curls up in the corner opposite Alec and Emily.

“I got some pizza. There’s a box in the fridge for you and Q.” He glances over at Q, “Though, perhaps crackers would be a better choice for him.”

James makes Q toast and reheats two slices of pizza for himself. They finish the third Harry Potter film, and are onto the fourth, when Emily wakes up.

“Feeling any better?” James asks quietly.

“Yeah.”

Alec turns, placing his lips softly on her forehead. “I think the fever is gone.”

“Good.” Emily burrows closer into Alec’s side. “How’s Q?”

“’m fine.” Q slurs sleepily.

Emily snorts, “It’s been three days, you still got another two to go.”

“Did you go into work sick again?” James softly demands.

Q rolls his eyes weakly, “I didn’t know I was sick.”

“Oh, he knew. He just wasn’t going to admit that he was.” Emily calmly informs the agent.

“Q.”

“James.”

“Stop pushing yourself, you’re not immortal.”

“Neither are you.”

“And I’m going to stop this conversation right here.” Alec interrupts. “The last thing you two need is an argument while Q is sick. I suggest we go back to watching the movie, because I haven’t seen this one yet, and then the lovebirds can fight when Q is better.”

“I agree with Alec.” Emily hum. “Alec is smart. Listen to Alec.”

James looks at Q. “Look, I’m sorry if I worry you all the time, but I can’t promise I won’t get hurt in the field.” He whispers.

“I know.” Q responds.

“How about we talk about this later, where you’re better, like Alec said.”

“Okay.”

They all watch the rest of the Harry Potter movies in silence. When the credits of the second part of the seventh movie are rolling, only James is awake. He smiles softly as he watches a peacefully sleeping Alec hold Emily close to his chest. Q shifts where he is resting in James’ lap, but falls back into a deeper sleep once more. Once he is sure that everyone is safe and resting, James lets his eyes close and allows sleep to embrace him.


End file.
